The Internet currently allows for the free exchange of ideas and information in a manner that was unimaginable only a couple of decades ago. One such use for the Internet is as a communication medium, whether it is via one-on-one exchanges or multi-party exchanges. For example, two individuals may exchange private emails with each other. Alternatively, multiple people may participate on a public website in which they may post entries that are published for multiple people to read. Examples of such websites may include but are not limited to product/service review sites and topical blogs. One such use of the Internet is to allow people to video conference with each other. As videoconferencing adds a video component to a communication session, such communication sessions may tend to be more enjoyable for the participants. However, it may be necessary for the computing device that is capable of performing the video conference to initiate the communication session.